mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyoharu Suirenji
is a main character in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Kiyoharu is a fair-skinned girl with short blonde hair topped by a pink or red ribbon and light blue eyes. Her most common outfit is her school uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved shirt with a bow, a chocolate-colored plaid skirt, long white stockings, and black shoes. Throughout the series, she is also seen wearing a swimsuit and casual clothes. When using her stick, the tips of her hair change to pink-purple and blood flows down from her scalp and down her forehead. Personality Beneath her sweet and sociable nature, Kiyoharu is a silently determined girl who holds vindictive malice for her bullies. She has expressed her utter disdain for her peers to Kosame Amagai in private and plans to exact vengeance to her bullies only after they had found happiness, just so she could feel the satisfaction of "throwing them from paradise into hell." Despite this she's shown a strong sense of friendship to her friends crying and weeping when they were killed and desperately tried to save them, she also has a loving and trusting relationship with her mother, collapsing in despair when she sensed her death, and then began to beg to Kayo to save her, later revealing that her mother was the first person she admits her desire to be a girl and made a promise to never keep secrets to each other. She's also one of the most cunning and devious of the Magical Girls, she being the most casual of using her sticks power to listen to the thoughts of others without their knowledge for her benefit such as when she shook hands with Aya, Nijimi, and Tsuyuno in order to have a closer look into their minds and see how many lifespans they had left to confirm their possible uses in their battle and later schemed to mind-control Asahi in order to get rid of Kaname without telling the rest of her friends first. History Kiyoharu is a transgender girl who is bullied at school for her gender identity. Since she was able to receive a stick from the site and become a magical girl, the site recognizes her as female, suggesting that anyone who identifies as female is able to become a magical girl regardless of their biological sex. Ability Telepathy Kiyoharu's ring has the power to link directly with her target's sensory system to control their body and experience their senses remotely; she can also read the minds of others. Though, this is most commonly used to instantaneously communicate with any number of other magical girls regardless of their location or to confirm whether or not someone is still alive. Laser Beams Later when Kaname Asagiri failed to stop the King due to his Negative Energy no longer being a "Man's" Kiyoharu took up his Teddy Bear Stick and attacked the King with its Laser Beams using her own Negative Energy to power the Teddy Bears lasers to attack the King. Breathing Bubble Given to her by Kosame Amagai when she began to lose consciousness due to the lack of oxygen in the upper atmosphere of the planet, The Sports Cap Stick gives her the ability to create an oxygen bubble around her head, allowing her to breath in such locations devoid of air. Trivia * Kiyo (清) means "clean" while haru (春) means "spring". * Kiyoharu's emblem appears to be the letter "S". * Kiyoharu is the first transgender girl to receive a Stick from Hachi. * Kiyoharu's favorite celebrity is Hideaki Ito. * Kiyoharu's hobbies include beauty, fashion, shopping, reading, watching TV Dramas and taking selfies. * Kiyoharu likes cute things and taking baths. ** Kiyoharu dislikes insects and ghosts. * Judging by the color of her hair, Kiyoharu probably is half-Japanese (by her father's side) and half-American (by her mother's side). ** This is because the Japanese have to have a Japanese parent and a foreign parent to be blonde. * From the Chapter 86 and the Chapter 117, she acts as the "voice" of Aya Asagiri, because for some time Aya was unable to talk following Tsuyuno Yatsumura's death. * Her mother appeared in the Chapter 89, but she was killed by Kyu. ** In Chapter 92, Aya made use of Alice Misumi's stick and succeeded in rescuing the woman by rewinding time a few minutes. * Her father was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Kiyoharu's parents are divorced or that the man died. * Kiyoharu's birthday is on November 12.Birthday greeting from magazine Weekly Shōnen Champion. ** Along with Kosame Amagai, Kiyoharu's zodiac sign is Scorpio. *In every other chapter, despite using her Stick more often than most of the other magical girls, she's never shown to harm King the same way the murderers of Airi Komura did, however, in Chapter 133 Kiyoharu was able to harm the King by attacking directly. *In the Chapter 136, Kiyoharu's bullies have been punished and reprimanded due to bullying her for her gender identity, and the teacher who ignored and instead encouraged their behavior got caught by the principal and was also punished. **This in turn prevented her from being bullied to complete misery which in turn caused her to not be chosen by the Mahou Shoujo Site and receive her Ring Stick from Hachi. References es:Kiyoharu Suirenji de:Kiyoharu Suirenji Category:Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Female Characters